Mobile devices can include applications which a user can use to edit an image. These image editing applications can allow the user to choose a filter, an effect, or a type of edit to apply to the image and save the altered image. The image editing applications may allow the user to control how strongly (e.g., to what degree) the filter, effect, or edit is applied using graphical controls. For example, some image editing applications can allow for control over how strongly the filter, effect, or edit is applied, however the control will require a physical touching of the screen or a key press on the mobile device. For example, this can require the user to manipulate the control (e.g., slide a graphical element left or right) using a touchscreen or a physical keyboard.